<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Wrong by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594081">All Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, False Accusations, Luke The Unreliable Narrator, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, after learning half the truth from Luke about the Academy the night it burned down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, The Darkpilot Library, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Loss of Innocence</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe could swear even as he reached his room that it was harder to breathe. Like forcing air into his lungs was an effort, like every breath pained him. He wished it didn’t, but here it was. <br/><br/>Ben had done this. Ben. It wasn’t right. It was all wrong. Ben Solo couldn’t have betrayed the Jedi, Ben Solo couldn’t have killed innocent people —<br/><br/>But Luke had said that he’d been there, hadn’t he? Said that he had seen the fire (and he couldn’t imagine being Luke, realizing everything you worked for had effectively gone up in flames), said that he had seen the bodies. Artoo had been there too. <br/><br/>But it didn’t feel right. <br/><br/><em>Do you really know people? </em><br/><br/>The question reared its ugly head despite Poe’s best efforts. He wanted to think he knew Ben. Gentle, kind Ben, who was built like a tower, but was always so gentle around Poe. The way Ben was even kind to Voe. You had to poke to get his kindnesses out, but they were there nonetheless. Poe knew that. <br/><br/><em>There’s something wrong with the galaxy, Poe. </em>A memory of Ben’s voice. <em>Something wrong. No one hears it screaming for help like I do. I wish I could fix it... </em><br/><br/>In the present, Poe groaned and buried his face in his pillow. The grief, the anger — was that what being buried alive felt like? Han and Leia and Luke were likely suffering more, so why did Poe feel like he couldn’t breathe? <br/><br/>Ben’s memory was continuing to sound in his head. <em>I wish that we could fix the galaxy together, Poe. </em>And, <em>And then I’d have something to show off to you. Something to impress you with. </em><br/><br/>Poe groaned again. Why did Ben assume he wanted to rule the galaxy? He wanted to save the galaxy, not rule it. He’d wanted Ben to <em>stay </em>Ben...<br/><br/>There had to be a way to change him back. <br/><br/>Right? Revan had changed back. So had Vader, apparently, though Force knew why. <br/><br/>He’d join the fight. To get Ben back. To save him. Find him somewhere, no matter what the cost. <br/><br/>Never underestimate the Dameron stubbornness, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>